


Please, Daddy

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Language, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, Spanking, fluffly aftercare, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have an established relationship with all the kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy

“Sam… Need you…” Your voice was needy and you were begging **,** but you knew he loved it. 

“What was that, kitten?” Sam’s voice was stern. 

You looked up at the man you loved and realized your mistake. “I’m sorry, daddy!” 

He shook his head and removed his hand from where it had been teasing your clit. “On your hands and knees.” Scrambling to obey you braced yourself for your punishment. Sam’s hand smacked against your ass in the most delicious way. The sting did nothing but turn you on more and your core was throbbing for him. 

The pleasure-pain of his hand met your bare skin four more times before he  was gently massaged the reddened area. “Are you going to behave now, kitten?” You nodded and felt the sting of another slap. “Use your words.” 

“Yes, daddy!” Your body was practically vibrating with the pent up energy. Sam went back to rubbing the handprint he’d left on your ass for a moment. 

“Tell Daddy what you want, kitten.” His husky voice shot heat straight to your core. “Tell me what you need, baby girl.” 

You turned your head to look at him and the hazel of his eyes was almost completely eclipsed by his lust blown pupils. “Need you, daddy…” 

Your wrecked voice did nothing to persuade him. Instead, Sam returned to teasing you mercilessly. His fingers found your clit again, pressing as he rubbed small circles. 

“I don’t think so, kitten, not yet.” A whine escaped your lips as the coil tightened in your belly. You bit your lip as Sam’s other hand moved to pinch your nipple between his index finger and thumb before rolling it slightly. “So receptive for me, you’re always so ready.” He leaned over your body and pressed kisses into the skin at your pulse point **,** accented with a small bite before he moved away again, trailing kisses down your back. 

“Please… Daddy… Need you inside me… Need to feel you fill me up…” Sam’s bare skin pressing against yours was too much. His expert hands were tearing you apart and you felt like you were about to break. 

“Such a good little girl, begging for me.” Sam finally gave into your desires as he lifted himself from your back and ran his hard cock through your soaked folds. He entered you in one swift, hard thrust and you screamed out at the sudden pleasure. “Always so tight, kitten, like you were made just for me.” His filthy words were accented by the sharp snap of his hips as he slammed in and out of you. His practiced movements pushed his length into your sweet spot with every thrust. 

Sam was pushing you closer and closer to the edge with every move. You were moaning and screaming a mantra of ‘Yes! Daddy! More!’. His hands were gripping your hips tightly and you knew there would be bruises tomorrow, but you couldn’t force yourself to care. The heat had flooded your whole body and you knew it wasn’t going to be long before you tumbled over the edge into blind pleasure. Sam’s groans and the wet slap of skin against skin surrounded you and your hands were fisted in the sheets. 

“You want to cum, don’t you, kitten?” A whine was the only answer you could muster as you began moving to fuck yourself back on Sam’s cock. “Needy little girl, aren’t you? You know better though, kitten. You don’t get to cum until I say.” Sam stilled his hips and another whine escaped your lips. “Do you need to be punished again? Does daddy need to remind you who’s in charge?” 

You shook your head before dropping it to the mattress and waiting for Sam to decide what he was going to do. You could practically hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again. “Such a good girl, baby.” His hands were rubbing up and down your sides as his hips began to move again slowly. Your heart swelled at his praise and a fresh wave of arousal pooled at your core. Sam continued to pump in and out of you, building speed. The coil that had been steadily tightening was now threatening to break and you knew you weren’t going to be able to hold on much longer. 

“Daddy… I…” Sam knew what you needed and as he slammed into you over and over again his fingers moved to your clit and he started rubbing small circles. 

“Cum for me, baby girl. Cum all over my cock.” His words pushed you over the edge and you fell into the blinding pleasure you had been chasing. Sam was quick to follow finding his release only moments after you. His fingers slowed along with his hips as he worked you both through your orgasms. 

Collapsing onto the bed, you felt Sam get up and heard his bare feet pad across the floor and to the bathroom. It was only a few seconds before he was back and rubbing your body down with a cool wash cloth. His voice was soft as he murmured your praises and left soft reassuring kisses behind the cloth. Once he was done cleaning you he took care of himself and crawled into the bed. Sam’s arms were strong around you as he pulled you to his chest. 

“I love you, Y/N.” A kiss was pressed to your forehead and you nuzzled closer into Sam’s chest. 

“I love you, too.” Your voice was barely more than a mumble as you drifted off to sleep in the safety of your boyfriend’s arms. 


End file.
